Sarevok Anchev
|allegiance = Enemy; Companion |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = Iron Throne |relationships = *Bhaal (father) *Rieltar Anchev (foster-father) *''Unknown mother'' *Bhaalspawn (half-siblings) *Tamoko (lover) *Cythandria (lover) |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = Kevin Michael Richardson |creature_code = |store_code = |animation = |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} Sarevok Anchev is a chaotic evil human deathbringer.Sarevok's biography He is the main antagonist in the events of Baldur's Gate and a potential companion in Throne of Bhaal. Background Sarevok is one of the Bhaalspawn, like Gorion's Ward, mortal children sired by the Lord of Murder, Bhaal, during the Time of Troubles as a part of the god's plan to circumvent his prophesied death. Sarevok was one of many children who were to be sacrificed by the dead god's priesthood, but the ritual was interrupted by Gorion and a group of Harpers. While Gorion's Ward was rescued by Gorion himself, Sarevok was left to wander and lived as a street urchin. He was later adopted by Rieltar Anchev, the regional leader of the Iron Throne. After years of tutoring and encouraging by Winski Perorate to research the prophecies of Alaundo, Sarevok became convinced that the prophecy focused on him: by destroying his fellow Bhaalspawn and engineering murder on a massive scale, he will ascend to godhood and assume Bhaal's place as the new Lord of Murder. He concealed his true identity, and was aided in his quest by the Iron Throne, through which he had forged a criminal empire. ''Baldur's Gate'' |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 15 |hit_points = 135 |xp_value = 15000 |strength = 1800 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 9200 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Axe + Blunt Weapons +++++ Large Sword + Small Sword + Spiked Weapons |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 2 |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = -1 |effective_ac = -5 |s_v_death = 1 |s_v_wand = 1 |s_v_polymorph = 1 |s_v_breath = 1 |s_v_spell = 1 |fire = 90 |cold = 90 |electricity = 90 |acid = 90 |magic = |magical_fire = 90 |magical_cold = 90 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = 50 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = Protected against critical hits |script_name = Sarevok |override_script = SAREVOK |class_script = WTASIGHT |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SAREVO |store_code = |animation = 25604 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 15 |hit_points = 135 |xp_value = 15000 |strength = 1800 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 9100 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Axe + Blunt Weapons +++++ Large Sword + Small Sword + Spiked Weapons |no_of_attacks = 7/2 |thac0 = 6 |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = -1 |effective_ac = -4 |s_v_death = 5 |s_v_wand = 7 |s_v_polymorph = 6 |s_v_breath = 5 |s_v_spell = 8 |fire = 100 |cold = 100 |electricity = 100 |acid = 100 |magic = 100 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 100 |slashing = 10 |crushing = 10 |piercing = 10 |missile = 10 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Sarevok |override_script = SAREVOK |class_script = WTASIGHT |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SAREVO |store_code = |animation = 25604 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} In the story that started it all, Sarevok concocted a plan to use the Iron Throne and several bandit groups to drive Baldur's Gate and Amn into war. Sarevok appears as a large, imposing man who frequently wears spiked plate armor and a decorative skull-like helmet with jagged teeth in place of a visor, styled after one of the avatars of Bhaal. He speaks with a low, booming voice and is strong enough to wield a greatsword in one hand. Sarevok is a powerful Deathbringer, proving capable of slaying an arch-mage like Gorion. Ultimately Sarevok does not achieve his ambitions. His failed attempt to assassinate Gorion's Ward provoked an unraveling of his plans. Exposed as the true mastermind behind the iron crisis on the Sword Coast, Sarevok flees to a ruined temple of Bhaal beneath Baldur's Gate to which Gorion's Ward tracks him. Sarevok is slain in the ensuing battle ending the game of Baldur's Gate and the Enhanced Edition. The player party (excluding Imoen) starts automatically in Korlasz Family Tomb if Siege of Dragonspear is installed. :For more information about the plot, see The Diary of Sarevok. Relationships * Cythandria – Sarevok's second love * Tamoko – Sarevok's true love who aids him in Gorion's murder; she's then cast away due to differing beliefs between the two Gameplay Sarevok's combat capabilities differ between Baldur's Gate, the Tales of the Sword Coast and the Enhanced Edition. In all editions he is a level 15 fighter. Original Baldur's Gate In addition to 10% resistances to all kinds of physical damage, he has 100% resistances to all elemental damage and magic. Due to his slow gait, he is a straightforward opponent for melee or ranged warriors. However, wizards and priests have no way of bypassing his magic resistance. Sarevok is immune to the resetting traps in the Temple of Bhaal, so a fleeing player is likely to fall victim to traps during evasive maneuvers. He has 7/2 attacks per round, effectively 4.5, resulting from his grandmastery in large swords. With his sword, strength and weapon proficiencies accounted for, he has an effective THAC0 of -5. ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' With the expansion installed, Sarevok's 100% magic resistance is removed completely, together with the 10% physical melee resistances. However, the resistance against missile damage is raised to 50%. Elemental resistances are also reduced by 10, to 90% for all of them. Instead his saving throws were all set to 1 and he wears a ring that applies Haste on him whenever a game is loaded. His THAC0 is "raised" to 2. Accounting abilities and equipment again, this makes an effective -9. His attacks per round, however, are reduced to only 2 – which effectively makes 4, regarding the haste, 1 attack per two rounds less than without the expansion. The haste, though indefinite, can be dispelled with a power of 3, however, setting the attacks per round back to a mere 2, completely ignoring the grandmastery with his weapon. Through the also newly equipped helmet he becomes immune to critical hits, and his armor class is improved by 1 due to increased dexterity. ''Enhanced Edition'' All of the above mentioned changes are carried over into this edition. The only effective change to Sarevok is that he has less attacks as a result of the use of the Baldur's Gate 2 engine. This means he has a 1/2 attack less from grandmastery and only receives 1 extra attack from haste (instead of double attacks). Quotes Dialogue Achievement Killing Sarevok finishes or completes the game. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' ''Shadows of Amn'' |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 15 |hit_points = 570 |xp_value = 20000 |strength = 1800 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 9200 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Axe + Blunt Weapons +++++ Large Sword + Small Sword + Spiked Weapons |no_of_attacks = 7/2 |thac0 = 5 |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = -8 |effective_ac = -12 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 3 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = 100 |cold = 100 |electricity = 100 |acid = 100 |magic = 100 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 100 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = 50 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = Invisibility detection |special = |script_name = hellsare |override_script = |class_script = SHOUTINV |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = HELLSARE |store_code = |animation = 25604 |color_metal = |color_minor = |color_major = |color_skin = |color_leather = |color_armor = |color_hair = }} Sarevok returns, in a manner of speaking, in the second part of the Bhaalspawn saga – as an apparition representing the Wrath of Gorion's ward. The player must fight the ghost of Sarevok in order to complete the Trial of Wrath in the Nine Hells, either by giving into wrath and transforming into the slayer, or by rejecting the power of Bhaal that Sarevok demands you wield and engaging him in combat normally. Quotes ''Throne of Bhaal'' |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = Rasaad (while chaotic evil) |pair = |quests = |level = 17 |hit_points = 120 |xp_value = 0 |strength = 1800 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 18 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 15 |total_scores = 9500 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Crossbow + Halberd +++++ Two-handed Sword ++ Two-Handed Weapon Style |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 4 |racial_enemy = |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 3 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = Deathbringer |special = |script_name = Sarevok |override_script = SAREV25 |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = INP1IVSG |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = *Helmet *Full Plate Armor +1 *Two-handed Sword +3 *Light Crossbow +2 *Bolt +1 *Bolt of Biting *Potion of Extra Healing |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SAREVOK |store_code = |animation = 24832 |color_metal = Chrome Blue |color_minor = Dark Dirt Brown |color_major = Dark Beige |color_skin = Yet Another Brown |color_leather = Dark Pure Silver |color_armor = Red – Tinted Black |color_hair = Rust – Tinted Black }} Having refused to pass on to whatever afterlife or oblivion might've awaited him, in the saga finale Sarevok spies Gorion's Ward's pocket plane forming and makes his way there. Recruitment Sarevok is available to recruit from Chapter 8. He bargains for a fraction of Bhaal's divine soul to reincarnate him, though he assures that doing so will neither harm Gorion's Ward or Imoen, and he would now be entirely mortal. You can either offer a part of your soul or convince Imoen to do so. Once Sarevok has been reincarnated, he will then share his knowledge about the prophecy and is willing to fight for you. Relationships *Rasaad – Conflicts with chaotic Evil Sarevok Change of alignment Sarevok is destined to exist in the Ward's shadows even in his afterlife – you may influence his personality, and eventually change his alignment by the end of Throne of Bhaal. There are three banters with him throughout the game that might prompt the change. Should you decide to do so, you may never tell him that you're going to kill him again during the conversations, nor should you dismiss him cheaply. Dialog options may help or harm the change; some paths have more than one chance to do so, some choices will apply a doubled harm for a single option, in some cases the effects depend on whether Sarevok has given an oath or not. Only if the number of having helped the change surmounts the number of having harmed it by two, this will force the alignment shift when Sarevok replies during the final banter with "I... I see."BSAREV25.dlg; State 137 First conversation :Sarevok: "So. I yet remain at your side. I am surprised. But from your constant wary glances, it seems that you do not trust my presence... yet."BSAREV25.dlg; State 83 :: :#"You may have sworn an oath, but I hardly believe you'll keep it."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 84 :#: :#"I may not like you, but I trust that you'll keep your oath."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 85 :#: :#"You swore an oath, Sarevok, and I'm fine with that."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 86 :::Sarevok: "Yes... the oath. I told you that there was magic in our sire's plane that would enforce an oath. And it's true... I can feel its power even now. Oaths are binding when made in such a place.BSAREV25.dlg; State 84 But still, I am curious. Regardless of any oath you might have had me take, why did you agree to take me with you? You have no remaining grudges from our earlier matches?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 85 :::#"No, not really. You paid for what you did."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 91 :::::Sarevok: "I... paid for it. You do not still feel anger over what I did to your stepfather?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 90 ::::::1. "No. You're not the same man, are you?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 103 ::::::: ::::::4. "Perhaps. But I already took my revenge. Now you get the benefit of the doubt."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 106 :::::::Sarevok: "An... interesting view, . Perhaps it shall be your downfall. I shall have to think on it."BSAREV25.dlg; State 103 – Sarevok: "An... interesting view, . Perhaps it shall be your downfall. I shall have to think on it." :: :#"And you're surprised by that?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 87 :#: :#"I may despise you, Sarevok, but I trust you won't betray me."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 88 :#: :#"No, that's not true. I don't fear your presence at all."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 89 :::Sarevok: "You have grown in power, so I do not expect you to fear me as you once may have. But I do expect the lack of trust, the suspicion that I might betray you. If I were you, I would feel so.BSAREV25.dlg; State 87 It eats away at me, then, as to why you would agree to take me with you and not force some form of compliance from me through an oath. I told you that oaths had real power in our father's realm."BSAREV25.dlg; State 88 ::::1. "I would never believe anything you say anyway, so what would be the point?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 97 :::::Sarevok: "If you distrust me so completely, why did you take me with you at all, then?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 93 ::::::3. "You're here on your own recognizance. Screw up, and you can always die again."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 111 ::::::: ::::::4. "Because everyone deserves another chance, Sarevok. Even you."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 112 :::::::Sarevok: "An... interesting view, . Perhaps it shall be your downfall. I shall have to think on it." ::::2. "The fact that it eats away at you is enough for me."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 98 :::::Sarevok: "You jest, but I would know the real reason. If you despise me so, why take me with you at all without any form of magical restraint such as the oath?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 100 ::::::3. "You're here on your own recognizance. Screw it up, and you can always die again."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 122 ::::::: ::::::4. "I don't believe in enslaving the wills of others. Your destiny is your own business."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 123 ::::::: :::: 4. "You're here on your own recognizance. Screw it up, and you can always die again."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 100 ::::: ::::5. "I don't believe in enslaving the wills of others. Your destiny is your own business."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 101 :::::Sarevok: "So you... allow me to make my own destiny by your side, trusting I will not betray you... why? Your vengeance aside, why would I not do so if I thought I could gain advantage?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 102 ::::::4. "You paid for what you did. You're a new man, free to make new mistakes if you wish."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 129 ::::::: ::::::5. "You might. But everyone gets a second chance, Sarevok. Even you."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 130 :::::::Sarevok: "An... interesting view, . Perhaps it shall be your downfall. I shall have to think on it." Second conversation :Sarevok: "It appears the seeds that our sire sowed long ago are about to come to fruition. For good or ill, the issue will be finally resolved very soon."BSAREV25.dlg; State 105 :#"Feeling jealous?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 133 :#: :#"So? What about it?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 134 :#: :#"This isn't exactly how you thought it would happen, right?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 135 :::Sarevok: "I once thought that I was the one spoken of by Alaundo's prophecy, that is true. You may be the one as well, although that has yet to be proven beyond a reasonable doubt."BSAREV25.dlg; State 106 ::: "Still, once this is all over, my use to you will be at an end. My oath to you will be over, . What do you intend to do with me, then?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 107 – Sarevok: "Still, once this is all over, my use to you will be at an end. My oath to you will be over, . What do you intend to do with me, then?" ::: "Still, once this is all over, my use to you will be at an end. I have no oath to continue service, so my question is thus: What will you do with me, then?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 108 :::#"You'll be free to go as you wish."BSAREV25.dlg; Responses 138/142 :::#: Sarevok: "You would allow me to leave? We would just part ways, and I would be free to carry out whatever plans I wish, no matter what they might be?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 109 :::#::2. "Your destiny is your own to forge, Sarevok. Make the same mistakes, if you must."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 147 :::#::: :::#::3. "And I would wish you the best."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 148 :::#::: Sarevok: "And do you believe I have another choice?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 114 :::#::::1. "Another choice than being evil? Always."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 165 :::#::::: :::#::::2. "It all depends on whether or not you want to end up in the same place, Sarevok."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 166 :::#:::::Sarevok: "I see. I will think on your words then …"BSAREV25.dlg; State 118 – Sarevok: "I see. I will think on your words then, ." :::#::::5. "I couldn't care less. Do as you like."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 169 :::#:::::Sarevok: "I see. That explains much …"BSAREV25.dlg; State 113 – Sarevok: "I see. That explains much, my ." :::#"What do you mean? Why is it my decision?"BSAREV25.dlg; Responses 139/143 :::#:Sarevok: "I offered my services to you because I knew you would require my aid and my knowledge, and because I knew yours would be the path of power. But I also cannot foresee you allowing me my freedom."BSAREV25.dlg; State 110 :::#:#"Well, you have your freedom whether you believe it or not."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 151 :::#:#:Sarevok: "You would allow me to leave? We would just part ways, and I would be free to carry out whatever plans I wish, no matter what they might be?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 109 :::#:#:: :::#:#"I suppose I wouldn't let you leave, knowing you were going to do evil."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 152 :::#:#: Sarevok: "But I *am* evil, . I intend to gain power for myself, as I once did, although my exact plans will be different. Did you assume I would do otherwise?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 111 – Sarevok: "But I *am* evil, . I intend to gain power for myself, as I once did, although my exact plans will be different. Did you assume I would do otherwise?" :::#:#:#' ' "No. I suppose you're free to make the same mistakes as before."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 155 :::#:#:#: :::#:#:#' ' "I assumed that perhaps you had decided to live your life differently."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 156 :::#:#:#:Sarevok: "And do you believe I have another choice?" :::#:#:#:: :::#:#:#"I assumed that you would know better. That I would be forced to kill you."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 157 :::#:#:#:Sarevok: "I see. That explains much …"BSAREV25.dlg; State 113 – Sarevok: "I see. That explains much, my ." :::#:#:#"True. I guess I will have to kill you again, after all."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 158 :::#:#:#: Sarevok: "I see. It is to be a final murder in honor of our sire, is it?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 112 :::#:#:#::1. "It won't be murder. It'll be justice."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 159 :::#:#:#::: :::#:#:#::2."If it will stop you from spreading your evil, yes."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 160 :::#:#:#:::Sarevok: "Ah, yes. The delusion of righteousness. So be it."BSAREV25.dlg; State 115 :::#:#:#::3."I don't know. I will have to see when the time comes."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 161 :::#:#:#:::Sarevok: "I see. That explains much …" :::#:#:#::4. "Absolutely. Why not?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 162 :::#:#:#:::Sarevok: "I see. An oathbound servant to aid you towards the goal I once reached for myself. Commendable. I have obviously not given you enough credit."BSAREV25.dlg; State 116 :::#:#:#::4. "Absolutely. Why not?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 163 :::#:#:#:::Sarevok: "I see. Despite the fact that you did not choose to bind me with an oath, you have my old goals in mind anyway. I obviously have not given you enough credit."BSAREV25.dlg; State 117 :::#:#"That's true. I should probably kill you first."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 153 :::#:#:Sarevok: "I see. It is to be a final murder in honor of our sire, is it?" :::#:#:: :::#:#"I couldn't care less what happens to you."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 154 :::#:#:Sarevok: "I see. That explains much …" :::#"I couldn't let you leave, knowing you were going to do evil."BSAREV25.dlg; Responses 140/144 :::#:Sarevok: "But I *am* evil, . I intend to gain power for myself, as I once did, although my exact plans will be different. Did you assume I would do otherwise?" :::#:: :::#"I intend to kill you again, of course."BSAREV25.dlg; Responses 141/145 :::#:Sarevok: "I see. It is to be a final murder in honor of our sire, is it?" :::#:: Third and final conversation :Sarevok: "The end draws closer. We both know this to be true. Listen to a proposition, then, that I have given much thought to as of late."BSAREV25.dlg; State 120 :#"Go ahead and tell me."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 175 :#: :#"I'll listen, though I won't promise anything."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 176 :#: :#"Speak if you must, but make it quick."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 177 :#:Sarevok: "I expect no greatness from myself, . You should know this... the plans I once had to become the new Lord of Murder died with the loss of my taint."BSAREV25.dlg; State 122 – Sarevok: "I expect no greatness from myself, . You should know this... the plans I once had to become the new Lord of Murder died with the loss of my taint." :#: "Your own plans, however, are mostly unknown to me... although your evil nature is apparent enough and leads me to believe my overtures may not be unwelcome."BSAREV25.dlg; State 123 :#: "Your own plans, however, are mostly unknown to me. Your nature is not as self-serving as my own, generally speaking... so it is difficult to gauge how welcome my overtures will be."BSAREV25.dlg; State 124 :#: "You may have decided to undertake my old goal and seek to become the new Lord of Murder... if such a thing is indeed possible. Or you may seek to rid yourself of our sire's taint forever.BSAREV25.dlg; State 125 This is what my proposition relates to. , I urge you to seek the path of power. Take the reins that are meant for you and assume your birthright!BSAREV25.dlg; State 126 – '''Sarevok:' "This is what my proposition relates to. , I urge you to seek the path of power. Take the reins that are meant for you and assume your birthright! After all you have been through, it is the only reasonable path! And I beg you... allow Sarevok to stand at your side. …BSAREV25.dlg; State 127 – '''Sarevok:' "After all you have been through, it is the only reasonable path! And I beg you... allow Sarevok to stand at your side. Brother and -in-arms together! Imagine it, ... Together we could advance across the realms, an unstoppable force with an army at your command! You would be the ultimate terror, and I would be your iron right hand to rule over all!"BSAREV25.dlg; State 128 – Sarevok: "Imagine it, ... Together we could advance across the realms, an unstoppable force with an army at your command! You would be the ultimate terror, and I would be your iron right hand to rule over all! :#::3. "I have other plans, Sarevok. Forget it."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 189 :#:::'Sarevok:' "''But why, ? Why would you not take that which will be offered to you?! Power, wealth, rule over lesser men! It is all within your reach!"BSAREV25.dlg; State 132 – Sarevok: "But why, ? Why would you not take that which will be offered to you?! Power, wealth, rule over lesser men! It is all within your reach!" :#::::1. "No matter what power I achieve, Sarevok, I do not seek to rule over others."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 194 :#:::::: :#::::2. "Just because I take our father's birthright doesn't mean I will become evil."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 195 :#:::::: :#::::2./3. "None of that is important to me, Sarevok."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 196 :#:::::: :#::::4./5. "You still want power and wealth? Give it up, Sarevok."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 198 :#:::::: :#::::5./6. "You are a fool, Sarevok. Have you learned nothing?"BSAREV25.dlg; Response 199 :#:::::: :#::::6./7. "I don't want what you want. It's very simple."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 200 :#:::::Sarevok: "I... don't understand. What is the use of power if you do not carve out an empire for yourself?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 133 :#::::::#' ' "You can't take an empire with you when you die. You should know that."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 202 :#::::::#: :#::::::#' ' "There is much good that can be done with that power. That is more important."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 203 :#::::::#: :#::::::#"I don't know. But it doesn't have to be used for self-serving, evil purposes."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 204 :#::::::#: :#::::::#"With that power comes great responsibility."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 205 :#::::::#:Sarevok: "After... after all you have been through? With the taint in your soul, you still believe this?"BSAREV25.dlg; State 134 :#::::::#:#"I do."BSAREV25.dlg; Response 208 :#::::::#:#: Sarevok: "I... I see." Gameplay Compared to his statistics in Baldur's Gate, he has gained 1 point of constitution, 3 points of intelligence and 2 points in charisma, but has lost 2 points of wisdom. His high stats allow you to dual-class him into either a thief or a mage, although dualling any character at such a high level is inadvisable, especially to mages, due to the length of time it would take to level up enough to regain his fighter abilities in this stage of the game. Because he was killed in the events of Baldur's Gate, he is technically no longer a Bhaalspawn thus doesn't have any special abilities related to the Lord of Murder, but he still retains the skill Deathbringer Assault (SAREVEFF.eff, "NONE" school) from his Deathbringer training, capable of using melee weapons to inflict 200 slashing damage (ignore MR, no save) at 3% chance in addition to normal hit, as well as being able to stun the target for 2 rounds at 10% chance (ignore MR, save vs. Spell at -4 penalty neg), provided the enemy isn't immune to his weapons. His starting equipment is Two Handed Sword +3, Full Plate Armor +1, 30 bolts +1, 30 bolts of lightning, a Light Crossbow +2 and a helmet. He joins the party as a level 17 fighter. Biography Quotes Dialogue Achievements TOB Welcome, Brother Recruited Sarevok. A Sister's Sacrifice Convinced Imoen to restore Sarevok with her soul. Notes * The Armored Figure during the ambush on the Lion's Way uses a different creature file, SAREV1.cre, which has slightly different stats. * The creature file SAREVO2.cre is used for Sarevok's scene in the Ducal Palace and has different stats, making him unkillable; besides being not hostile here, he has an armor class of -20, saving throws of 1 vs. everything and 999 hit points. * The creature file used for the Siege of Dragonspear scenes has the code BDCCSAR.cre. * Sarevok appears in three dreams in Candlekeep, using the codes DRSAR.cre and SAREVOKD.cre. * The potential companion Sarevok has forty bolts +2 in his inventory, though unassigned to any slot and thus not usable. Gallery Sarevok1.png|Sarevok in armor EnhancedEnhanced.png|An image of Sarevok from the game menu in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Sarevok wallpaper01 1920x1200.jpg Sarevok wallpaper02 1920x1200.jpg Interplay Artwork Sarevok.jpg|Interplay's first publishing of the "Bad Guy" as a rendered model, on June 2, 1998 at Volo's Logbook (archived). Bgcomic12.jpg See also *The Diary of Sarevok *Sword of Chaos Mods :This section may list ''unofficial custom content, aka mods. Please keep it brief and add only mods with major changes to the topic.'' * Sarevok-related tweaks has several options to revert the changes that have been made by Tales of the Sword Coast to Sarevok's stats back to his original version. See the "Gameplay" section above for details. External links * Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bhaalspawn Category:Iron Throne Category:Chaotic evil companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of evil morality Category:Chaotic good companions Category:Companions of good morality Category:Mod elements